Making Up
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Bertrand didn't realise Vlad was behind him until it was too late. Slightly cracky, vaguely fluffy slash.


**So I wrote this at stupid o'clock in the morning (hence the quality) to address a continuity error of my own that actually in the cold light of day doesn't even seem like an issue. So. This is just a random little one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, very sad.**

"Bertrand?" He jumped; how could he have missed the signs of Vlad's approach? The tiny sponge dropped back into its pouch and he turned, wincing. Gratifying as it was that the boy was finally learning stealth, he could have chosen a more convenient time to practice. Now he had seen, and Bertrand would no longer be welcome in the Chosen One's inner circle.

Vlad stared from Bertrand's guilty, terrified expression to the sponge he'd just dropped and the small patch of unblended foundation at his throat. His mind raced, putting everything together in seconds; Bertrand had deceived them all for as long as they'd known him, had been deceiving everyone, and somehow he wasn't even surprised by the lengths he'd gone to in order to do so. He reached out, hesitating, surprised when Bertrand didn't move from where he was crouched over a small makeup bag. As his fingers touched his tutor's neck, the older vampire closed his eyes, bracing himself for something. Vlad didn't know what he was expecting, but it seemed that a gentle rubbing sensation as the Chosen One wiped the makeup aside wasn't it.

Bertrand stayed very still, eyes closed to block out the sight of Vlad's disgusted expression as he slowly revealed the marks of the bite that had made him.  
"Half-fang," Vlad murmured quietly, thoughtfully, and Bertrand wondered how long it would take him to banish him forever. Would he give him time to collect his things? Would he inform the Council? Would he allow him to leave at all, knowing all the secrets he'd been privy to?  
"Yes," he croaked, but Vlad shifted a finger – thankfully one not smeared with foundation – to his tutor's lips, stopping him short.

"Half-fang," he repeated, "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Bertrand's eyes flew open, wide with shock, and Vlad allowed himself a tiny smirk. "You don't have to hide them." He didn't understand, Vlad could tell, and why should he? This was the way it had always been; half-fangs were lesser beings, not worthy of a full vampire's trust or respect.  
"But I'm-"  
"I knew, Bertrand." That stunned him into silence. "I've known for ages. I was looking for anything suspicious, after Erin. You should be proud I was paying attention, right? An alert Grand High Vampire is an alive Grand High Vampire... so to speak?" He was babbling now, he realised, hoping that Bertrand didn't object to the nature of his acceptance. Maybe he had forgotten; missed it in the shock. He'd forgotten who he was dealing with.

"Beautiful?" Bertrand wasn't used to feeling this strange doubt – he'd always put on an act and had no reason to question other people's acceptance of him. As long as he kept his position as seeker of the Chosen One, he'd never cared what anyone thought anyway. Now, though – now he watched as his own uncertainty, mirrored in Vlad's expression, slipped away and the Chosen One visibly made a decision. Obviously he'd reached the conclusion that he might as well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb. Bertrand was just glad he hadn't gone for the full-on hanged-for-a-peasant effect because Vlad's lips on his neck, gently caressing the very marks he'd been trying to conceal, were enough to send his mind into a strange, numb sort of overdrive.  
"Beautiful." Vlad whispered against his skin as he pulled back. "Is that alright?" Well, he'd heard manlier terms of endearment, but actually... he thought it _might_ be alright.

Bertrand's stunned smile was too adorable not to press his own lips against, and then suddenly their tongues were sliding together and Bertrand's hands were in his hair and Vlad was pulling him even closer and then they were apart again, Bertrand's gorgeous blue eyes boring into his own as their brains tried desperately to catch up with what had just happened.

_Yes,_ Bertrand thought, _it was definitely alright._

_Yes,_ Vlad thought, _he was definitely buying him eyeliner for Christmas._


End file.
